InAffection
by LastProton
Summary: Loki. Vom Thron Asgards gestoßen. Den Zorn aller auf sich gezogen. Der Asen, der Rächer, der X-Men. Nun schwört er Besserung. Im Xavier Institut wird ihm Resozialisierung offeriert, doch können die X-Men dem Gott der Lügen trauen? Mischung aus X-Men Comics & Filmen und MCU, spielt nach Days of Future Past und Avengers 2. Loki/OC.
1. Berührungsängste

„In den Tiefen der Weltmeere fristen Lebewesen ihr Dasein ohne je das Licht der Sonne zu erblicken. Bizarre, hässliche Kreaturen.  
Wenn ich das Wort 'Monster' höre, stelle ich mir diese Geschöpfe vor."

 **In/Affection**

 _„Loki," bettelte sie, „lass mich frei."_  
 _Ihr Atem war stockend, vergebens zog sie an der Kette, die ihre Hände festhielt, während sie sich unter Lokis Berührungen wand, entblößt und völlig ausgeliefert._  
 _Er lächelte._  
 _„Das war nicht der Plan."_  
 _Lokis Lippen wanderten ihren Körper herab, schwarzes Haar fiel über seine nackten Schultern, folgte den nachglühenden Stellen ihrer Haut zum Saum des letzten Kleidungsstückes, das ihn von ihr trennte._  
 _„Bitte!" flehte sie ein letztes Mal._

In/Affection – 1. Berührungsängste

„Und nun?" fragte Phoebe, kaum hatte Magik die Gruppe in der Eingangshalle des Instituts abgesetzt.  
„Schlafen," sagte Mindee.  
„Essen," setzte Lux dagegen.  
„Essen, dann schlafen," schlug Celeste vor, was einstimmig angenommen wurde.  
„Was ist mit dem Gepäck?"  
„Später."  
„Später."  
„Illyana kann es rauf teleportieren."  
„Illyana ist kein Butler," bemerkte Magik selbst und folgte den Vieren zum Esszimmer.  
Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne saßen dort zwei Silhouetten am Tisch.  
„Sieh an, ein neuer Look," bemerkte Storm, als Mindee mit ihren nun wesentlich kürzeren, wesentlich schwärzeren, Haaren herein trat.  
„Ich war dagegen," sagte Celeste.  
„Vielleicht färbe ich mir meine rot," überlegte Phoebe laut.  
„Hör bloß auf."  
Lux setzte sich neben Kitty und legte ihren Kopf auf den Armen ab, einen Stuhl weiter imitierte Phoebe sie. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
„Kann Magik etwas zu Essen her teleportieren?" murmelte Lux, ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
„Ich dachte wenigstens du wärst auf meiner Seite," gab Magik darauf zurück, während sie bereits in der Küche verschwand.  
„Hast du sie gar nicht schlafen lassen, Lux?" fragte Storm angesichts des Zustands der Mädchen.  
„Wir waren jeden Tag vor ein Uhr im Bett," sagte Celeste, während sie mit Mindee den Tisch deckte.  
„Ein Uhr nachts oder mittags?"  
„Das wurde in meinen Anweis- Oh. Das ist gar nicht Kitty," sagte Lux als sie den Kopf hob und die Gestalt neben ihr erkannte.  
„Wir hätten Wetten darauf abschließen sollen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er jemandem auffiel," sagte Magik. Storm nahm es auf sich, alle einander vorzustellen. „Loki: Das sind Irma, Celeste, Phoebe und Lux. Mädchen: Unser neuester Schüler, Loki." Er warf ihr einen missfälligen Blick zu.  
„Hatte ganz..."  
„...vergessen, dass er..."  
„...herkommen sollte," ergänzten sich die Mädchen einander.  
„Ich frage mich immer, ob sie das können, weil sie Drillinge sind, oder weil sie Telepathen sind," lächelte Storm.  
„Das ist..."  
„...unser..."  
„...Geheimnis."  
Magik sah nach der Zeit. „Lux, Kitty wollte sich gleich diesen Film mit mir ansehen, etwas mit verlorenen Kindern. Meinte du hättest vielleicht auch Lust."  
„Du meinst The Lost Boys. Bin dabei."  
„Ihr auch?" fragte Magik in die Runde, worauf die übermüdeten Stepford-Drillinge einvernehmlich den Kopf schüttelten.  
„Ich muss auch ablehnen," sagte Storm, „Charles und ich wollen heute noch einiges durchgehen. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Loki Interesse hätte," sagte sie mehr zu ihm als zu Magik.  
„Verlorene Kinder scheinen mir nicht im Mindesten interessant," antwortete er.  
„Lost Boys," korrigierte Lux. „Aber eigent-"  
„Keine Spoiler." warnte Magik.  
Lux beugte sich daraufhin zu ihrem außerirdischen Sitznachbarn hinüber. Doch Loki wich zurück.  
„Ich wollte dir nur etwas zuflüstern," erklärte sie perplex.  
Zögerlich gab Loki mit einem Nicken sein Einverständnis.  
Sein langes Haar war säuberlich hinter die Ohren gekämmt, ein dezenter Duft ging davon aus, Shampoo und der Geruch einer klirrenden Winternacht. Beinahe erwartete Lux, dass seine elfenbeinfarbene Haut von ihrem Atem beschlug.

Kitty war bereits im Wohnzimmer und zappte auf der Couch fläzend durch die Kanäle. „Hey, willkommen zurück," begrüßte sie Lux bevor sie Loki bemerkte. „Du willst auch den Film sehen?" fragte sie.  
„Spricht etwas dagegen?"  
„Nein. Alles cool."  
Doch ihr Ton verriet sie. Bewusst ließ sich Lux in einen der Sessel fallen. Der einstige Gott der Lügen durchschaute aber ihre Absicht. Statt sich zu Kitty und Magik auf die Couch zu setzen, wählte er demonstrativ den ihr gegenüber stehenden Sessel. Mit einem subtilen Lächeln ließ er Lux wissen, dass er sich nicht austricksen ließ.

Im blauen Licht des Fernsehbildschirms betrachtete Lux den jungen Mann, dessen Aufmerksamkeit den flimmernden Bildern galt. Jung war vermutlich nicht angebracht, er sah jung aus - um die Dreißig - doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er in den nordischen Mythen Erwähnung fand, musste er eher um die Tausend Jahre alt sein, überschlug Lux.  
Natürlich hatte sie ihn bereits in den Medien gesehen, wie er zwischen den New Yorker Hochhäusern hindurch raste und mit einer Armee gegen die Rächer antrat, und schon damals war ihr aufgefallen, dass die Beschreibung Lokis, wie sie in der Edda überliefert wurde, der Wahrheit zu entsprechen schien. Schlank und hoch gewachsen war er, hatte damals noch gerade schulterlanges Haar, tiefschwarz und etwas wild, der Teint hell und kühl, die delikaten Gesichtszüge unterstreichend, grazile Finger umklammerten ein Zepter. Anmut, Schönheit hatte sie gesehen, aber auch Zorn. Und etwas dunkleres, Verzweiflung womö Storm aus Asgard zurückgekehrt und den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, Loki im Xavier Institut unterzubringen, erfuhren die anderen X-Men ein wenig mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit. Dass er der Spezies der Eisriesen entstammte und als Säugling von der königlichen Familie der Asen, ihren erklärten Erzfeinden, adoptiert und bis vor kurzem darüber im Unklaren gelassen wurde. Dass er seinem Bruder Thor das Anrecht auf den Thron Asgards neidete, die Erde nicht zuletzt deswegen unterwerfen wollte, weil Thor etwas an ihr lag. Dass er versucht hatte die Eisriesen auszulöschen, seinen leiblichen Vater, ihren König, tö Loki, der nun in der schummrigen Geborgenheit des Instituts saß, schien für jeden Anderen, der ihn ansah, die selbe Erhabenheit auszustrahlen, die die New Yorker Journalisten eingefangen hatten. Beherrscht. Elegant. Gekleidet in weißem Hemd, Krawatte, dunkelgrüner Weste. Doch Lux konnte die Lichtspiele des Magiers durchschauen. In schwarzem Denim und einem einfachen zedernfarbenen Hemd schien er nur noch ein Mensch zu sein. Er hatte ein Stück seiner Selbst aufgegeben, und Lux kamen Zweifel, ob dies zu seinem Besten geschehen war. Nicht wenigen Mutanten wurde von den Menschen in gleicher Weise eingeredet worden, sich von ihrer wahren Natur loszusagen.

Ein unterbewusster Verdacht ließ Lux die Augen aufschlagen. Magik und Kitty waren verschwunden, auf dem Bildschirm endete gerade der Abspann. Loki saß nun nahe bei ihr auf dem Sofa, starrte sie unverhohlen an.  
„Hättet mich ruhig wecken können," sagte Lux.  
„Es wurde mir ausdrücklich verboten," antwortete er.  
„Anstarren weckt auch." Lux nahm die Decke herunter, die jemand über sie gelegt hatte.  
„Auge um Auge, heißt es nicht so bei euch?" fragte Loki.  
Konnte er bemerkt haben, dass sie ihn studiert hatte, fragte sich Lux.  
Loki lächelte wissend. „Du hast mich betrogen," sagte er, „versprachst Ungeheuer und Schrecken. Doch dies war nur lächerlich."  
„Es hat dir nicht gefallen?" fragte Lux aufrichtig.  
Loki wechselte unbehaglich die Position. „Das ist nicht der Punkt."  
„Kann dir auch was aus meiner Privatsammlung ausleihen," sagte Lux und erhob sich, „Monster, Gore, Exploitation..."  
„Eigenartig," sinnierte Loki und kam ebenfalls auf die Füße, „jeder andere hier hat einen, nun, gesunden Respekt vor mir, selbst Ororo zeigt eine gewisse Vorsicht." Er trat an Lux heran, sein Schatten wäre über ihr Gesicht gefallen, wäre der Mond im Fenster hinter ihm nicht von Wolken verschluckt worden. Lux kämpfte gegen den Instinkt an, dem durchdringenden Blau seines Blickes auszuweichen.  
„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass Logan Respekt vor dir hat," sagte sie.  
„Die Frage ist," sprach Loki unbeirrt weiter, „weshalb du nicht?"  
„Ah," sagte Lux und schob sich an Loki vorbei zum Couchtisch, „niemand hat dich über meine Kräfte aufgeklärt.." Sie nahm sich Popcorn aus der Schüssel, die noch niemand weggeräumt hatte, und hielt es Loki auf ihrer Handfläche hin. Ohne eine Spur auf ihrem fingerlosen Handschuh zu hinterlassen, löste es sich auf. „Vernichtung elektromagnetischer Energie," erklärte sie. „Was könntest du mir schon tun?"


	2. Streicheleinheiten

In/Affection – 2. Streicheleinheiten

Wildes Klopfen riss Lux aus dem Schlaf. „Lux!" rief eine der Stepford-Drillinge. „Wir machen eine Schneeballschlacht!"  
„Ich schlafe noch!"  
„Aber Bobby ist morgen wieder da!"  
Mit einem Mal setzte Lux sich auf. „Bin gleich unten."

Nach dem warmen Californien schien Westchester kälter als je zuvor, doch es hatte den großen Vorteil, dass der Schnee einige Zoll hoch lag, dass Schnee überhaupt fiel. Im Hof des Xavier Instituts hatten sich eine Handvoll Schüler versammelt. Schüler, die über die Ferien nicht nach Hause gefahren waren, weil es kein anderes zu Hause für sie gab. Dazu kamen Kitty, Magik und ihr Bruder Peter. Das Team, das ihn zugesprochen bekam war definitiv im Vorteil. Und musste Colussus' Schmetterbälle nicht über sich ergehen lassen.  
„Die anderen wollten nicht?" fragte Lux.  
„Miss Frost besitzt keine passende Kleidung," antwortete Mindee.  
„Habt ihr Loki gefragt?"  
Niemand gab ihr eine Antwort.  
Lux sah sich in der Runde um. „Sollten wir Ausgrenzung nicht den Homo Sapiens überlassen?" Sie stapfte davon. „Fangt schon mal an."

Loki saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf seinem Bett und las teilnahmslos in einem Buch, als Lux auf sein Wort hin das Zimmer betrat. Das Zimmer hatte zuletzt Jubilee gehört und an der Einrichtung war noch nichts verändert worden. Wie in den meisten Teilen des Gebäudes dominierte warmbraunes Holz den Raum, kontrastierte mit dem kalten Licht des Vormittags, das auf Loki fiel. Einige Bücher lagen im ansonsten leeren Regal, eine Wasserflasche und ein halbleeres Glas standen auf seinem Nachttisch.  
„Hast du irgendwelche Eis-Kräfte?" eröffnete Lux das Gespräch.  
„Eis-Kräfte?" fragte Loki, ohne von der antiken Ausgabe von Der König auf Camelot aufzuschauen.  
„Etwas gefrieren lassen, zum Beispiel."  
„Nicht ohne die Urne."  
„Urne?"  
Loki seufzte hörbar. „Kommst du aus einem bestimmten Grund?"  
„Wir machen eine Schneeballschlacht. Bevor Iceman es uns ruinieren kann."  
„Ja," sagte er, „ das habe ich mitbekommen."  
„Machst du mit?"  
„Hätten sie mich dabei haben wollen," er blätterte um, „hätten sie mich gefragt."  
„Was glaubst du, mache ich gerade?"  
Endlich schaute Loki auf. Wieder diese wissenden Augen. Als könne er in einem lesen. Jean hatte hin und wieder einen ähnlichen Blick wenn sie Gedanken las, Lux hatte das nie leiden können. Aber in Lokis Augen lag nicht nur die Arroganz, die Lux von Jean her kannte. Sie konnte dieses Dunkle noch immer nicht eindeutig identifizieren, doch es war da.  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Lux, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, zuckte zusammen. Sie öffnete und ließ Storm herein.  
„Oh. Lux," sagte Storm erstaunt, Loki hatte augenscheinlich nicht oft Besuch. „Störe ich?"  
„Nee, Loki las mir nur gerade asgardische Liebesgedichte vor," sagte Lux und machte sich auf zu gehen.  
„Warte doch mal," hielt Storm sie auf. „ich wäre sowieso noch zu dir gekommen. Thor rief eben an und-"  
„Thor kann ein Telefon bedienen?" unterbrach Lux, und selbst Loki konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Lux. Bitte." Manchmal behandelte Storm Lux noch immer als sei sie ihre Schülerin. „Tony Stark gibt am Freitag eine Party, eine Art verspätetes Weihnachtsfest für die Rächer. Und Thor hätte dich gern dabei, Loki."  
„Lieber brenne ich in den ewigen Feuern Muspelheims," antwortete er, sich wieder seiner Lektüre widmend.  
„Dein Bruder würde dich gern sehen. Und ist es nicht das, weshalb du hier bist? Um dich eines Tages mit deiner Familie aussöhnen zu können?" Manchmal behandelte Storm auch Leute, die nie ihre Schüler waren, wie solche. „Ich würde dich begleiten, Magik würde uns hin und zurück bringen. Lux, du bist auch eingeladen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, Muspelheim klingt nach mehr Spaß," sagte Lux.  
„Logan und Rogers kommen auch."  
„Nach Muspelheim?"

„Lux und Rogers werden auch dort sein," sagte Professor Xavier zu Logan, der an der Türschwelle eine Zigarre rauchte und die Schneeballschlacht beobachtete, die soeben einen Höhepunkt erreichte. Magik kassierte einen Treffer ins Gesicht und ihre Mitspieler erstarrten vor Angst, ihre dunkle Seite könnte hervorbrechen.  
„Wie zur Hölle habt ihr denn Lux dazu gekriegt?" fragte Logan.  
„Sie haben mir gesagt, du wärst dabei," antwortete Lux, die gerade aus der Tür trat. Sie zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke zu, doch bevor sie sich der Schneeballschlacht anschließen konnte bog Henry McCoys Wagen in die Einfahrt.

Loki stand an seinem Fenster und beobachtete den nur von Straßenlaternen erleuchteten Vorhof des Instituts, in dem sich zwei Gestalten durch die frühen Morgenstunden bewegten. Ein Mensch und ein kleines Tier. Oder, vielmehr, ein Mutant und ein Tier. Oder zwei Mutanten, wer konnte das schon sagen.  
Einen Mantel übergeworfen schritt Loki auf die zwei Wesen zu. Das größere hatte langes dunkles Haar, Loki vermutete Shadowcat oder Lux dahinter. Das kleinere war ein schwarzes Säugetier, das die Erdlinge Katze nannten. Das Katzenwesen bemerkte Lokis Anwesenheit, zwei grüne Augen blitzten ihn aus der Dunkelheit heraus an, und lenkten auch die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Wesens, bei dem es sich, wie Loki nun erkennen konnte, um Lux handelte, in seine Richtung. Lux setzte sich in den Schnee und nahm das Tier in ihren Schoß, als wolle sie es vor Loki in Schutz nehmen, streichelte es, während die beiden grünen Lichtpunkte weiterhin auf Loki fixiert waren. Einen Schritt vor ihnen blieb er stehen, sah auf die beiden herab. Lux wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte.  
„Was tust du?" fragte Loki.  
„Mit der Nachbarskatze spielen?" offerierte Lux als Antwort.  
„Zu dieser Stunde?"  
„Wer sonst würde um diese Zeit mit ihr spielen?"  
Loki kauerte sich herunter, streckte eine Hand nach der Katze aus. Sie biss zu.  
„Sie mag dich," lachte Lux, während Loki seine Hand verstimmt zurückzog. Lux stellte der Katze ihre eigene, durch einen Handschuh geschützte, Hand zur Verfügung. Gleichwohl schien der Schutz nicht ausreichend zu sein, Lux verzog das Gesicht, als Zähne in ihren Fingern versanken.  
„Wieso bist du noch auf?" fragte sie Loki nachdem sie sich an den Schmerz gewohnt hatte.  
„Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen," gab er nur zurück.  
„Schätze wir sind beide nachtaktiv," zuckte Lux, sich auf die Katze beziehend, mit den Schultern.  
„Ororo hat die Vermutung, du seist wegen des heutigen Besuchs verstimmt."  
„Darüber redet sie mit-" setze Lux an, bevor die Katze mit einer Hinterpfote Lux' Jackenärmel herunter schob und ihre Krallen sich in Lux' Haut bohrten. „Okay, das reicht," sagte sie zu dem Tier, das Lokis Wissen nach kein Sprachvermögen besaß, und setzte es ab.  
„Komm auf," sagte zu Loki, während sie das Selbe tat.  
Loki war mit der Körpersprache der Katzen nicht vertraut, doch selbst ihm schien es, als wäre das Wesen kurz davor einen weiteren Angriff zu starten. „Sorry, Kleines," sprach Lux wieder zu dem pechschwarzen Tier und streichelte es wie zum Abschied, bevor sie Loki zum Gehen aufforderte.  
„Henry McCoy," sagte sie zu ihm, „der Besuch... Er sollte am Montag einen Gesetzesentwurf vorlegen. Nun hat er sich doch dagegen entschieden. Zu radikal. Zu gefährlich."  
„Wieso ist das von solchem Belang?"  
„Musst du gerade fragen." Lux schaute sich nach der Katze um. Sie hatte das Institutsgelände verlassen, durch die Mauer hindurch sah Lux, wie sie die Straße kreuzte. „Hast du nicht selbst mehrfach versucht Änderungen der Legislative zu bewirken?"  
„Die wenigsten würden in meinem Fall eine solche Wortwahl treffen," sagte Loki bitter.  
„Bist du eigentlich tatsächlich der Rehabilitation wegen hier?" fragte Lux.  
„Aus welch anderem Grund würde ich mich auf diesen primitiven Planeten begeben?"  
„Primitiv? In Asgard herrscht Monarchie und du nennst _uns_ primitiv? Hättet ihr eine Demokratie, wäre Thor niemals zum Herrscher gewählt worden. Du wärst legal an die Macht gekommen, es hätte keinen Anlass gegeben, die Rächer zu gründen, und alle hätten ein Paar Probleme weniger."  
„Interessanter Gedanke," gab Loki zu, „doch du unterschätzt die Wertschätzung der Asen meinem Bruder gegenüber."  
Sie erreichten den Haupteingang.  
„Du hättest ihm den Thron überlassen sollen, dann hätten sie schon gemerkt, dass es kein Spaß ist, von einem Barbaren regiert zu werden."  
Lux trat ein und hielt die Tür hinter sich offen.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie, als Loki nicht folgte.  
Er stand auf der anderen Seite der Türschwelle, mit dem schneebeladenen Grundstück im Hintergrund, das in Lux' Augen glitzerte und Loki in einen Nimbus hüllte.


	3. Verführung

In/Affection – 3. Verführung

Die Party war in vollem Gange, als Lux eintraf. Logan, Storm und Loki waren von Magik hingebracht worden, während Lux den Tag, wie schon die beiden zuvor, in New York verbracht und wie ein Mensch die U-Bahn zum Stark-Tower genommen hatte.  
„Würde ich dich nicht besser kennen, hätte ich gedacht, du kneifst," sage Logan, der mit Captain America an der Bar saß.  
„Stark kann ja nicht immer den großen Auftritt für sich beanspruchen," gab Lux zurück, während Cap sich von seinem Hocker erhob.  
„Schön dich zu sehen," sagte er und umarmte Lux.  
„Ist eine Weile her," stimmte sie zu, „hatte dich die Erde verschluckt?"  
Cap antwortete mit einem unbehaglichem Lächeln.  
„Geheim, hm?" Lux ließ es dabei bewenden und bestellte sich stattdessen einen Drink.  
„Du bist keine 21."  
„Das war ein Witz," sagte Lux dem zögernden Barkeeper, doch er stellte ihr dennoch nur ein Ginger Ale hin.  
„Sieh an, sieh an," sagte eine Stimme, die Lux als Tony Stark erkannte, noch bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Kann mich nicht erinnern, dich eingeladen zu haben." Er nahm Lux den Zylinder vom Kopf und setzte ihn sich selbst auf.  
„Weißt du," wandte sich Stark zu Cap, „ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du alte Kriegskumpanen zu mir einlädst, aber ich finde, wir brauchen nicht noch einen von den Bösen hier."  
„Stark," versuchte Cap sofort zu intervenieren, doch Lux ließ ihn nicht. „Sie meinen, außer Ihnen und dem Dutzend S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten?"  
„Ich meine, außer dem Typen, der versucht hat ganze Planeten zu erobern, zu zerstören, dem ihr Leutchen Unterschlupf gewährt habt, und der mir jetzt meinen ganzen Alkohol weg trinkt."  
„Ich bin sicher, Sie können sich noch das ein oder andere Tetra-Pack Wein leisten," sagte Lux und entfernte sich von der Gruppe.  
„Du hast deinen Hut vergesse," rief ihr Stark hinterher.  
„Behalten Sie ihn, Scrooge."

Loki saß mit seinem Bruder und Storm in der ausladenden Sitzgruppe, beteiligte sich jedoch kaum an ihrer Unterhaltung, machte einen eher gelangweilten Eindruck. Thor hatte zweifellos schon einige Drinks hinter sich und schwärmte gerade von einem seiner unzähligen, heldenhaften, Kämpfe. Aus der Ferne gestikulierte Lux Loki mit ihr zu kommen. Nach kurzem Blick zu seinen Gesprächspartnern erhob er sich tatsächlich und ließ sich von Lux zu der Fensterfront, die eine gesamte Wand ausfüllte, führen.  
„Ich habe dich nicht aus einer spannenden Diskussion gerissen?" fragte sie.  
„Ich habe Thors schillernde Geschichten zur Genüge gehört."  
„Du hast meine Frage nie beantwortet," stellte Lux fest. „Kannst es mir ruhig sagen, wenn es dir nicht um Rehabilitation geht, es ist mir egal," versicherte sie.  
„Weshalb sollte es dich dann interessieren?" entgegnete Loki.  
Lux schaute sich im Raum um. Niemand war in Hörweite.  
„Hab mich gefragt, ob du... den nicht ganz legalen Aktivitäten komplett abgeschworen hast."  
Beide studierten einander, versuchten die Absichten des anderen zu lesen.  
„Ich kriege nichts alkoholisches an der Bar," sagte Lux schließlich. „Könntest du mir einen Vodka Pur besorgen?"  
Loki studierte noch einen Moment ihren Gesichtsausdruck, wandte sich dann mit einem spöttischen Lächeln ab.

Von der Terrasse des Rächer-Turms sah Lux auf die funkelnden Hochhäuser New Yorks hinaus, ließ Schneeflocken auf ihrem Handschuh landen. Zu ihrer Überraschung trat noch jemand in die Kälte hinaus. Loki hatte seinen Drink auffüllen lassen, in der andern Hand hielt er ihren Vodka.  
„Darf es noch etwas sein?" fragte Loki, während er ihr das Glas reichte.  
„Danke..." sagte Lux. Sie sah in ihr Getränk, sah durch die Klarheit der Flüssigkeit hindurch.  
„Da wäre noch etwas," gab sie schließlich zu.  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr," sagte Loki. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
Lux warf noch einen Blick in das pulsierende Innenleben des Gebäudes. Wenn jemand überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass sie draußen waren, kümmerte es sie nicht. Selbst Logan sollte sie über die Musik hinweg nicht verstehen können. Dennoch, Lux stützte sich mit einer Hand an das Geländer und setzte ihre Lippen an Lokis Ohr.  
„Der Gesetzesentwurf..." sprach sie leise. „Es gäbe noch einen anderen Weg, ihn durchzubringen."  
Lux pausierte, wartete Lokis Reaktion ab. Sie sahen einander an, doch Lux hatte sich nicht von ihm entfernt. Die Nebelschwaden ihrer beider Atem wärmten ihre Wangen.  
„Wir hatten jemanden dafür, können die Person aber seit einiger Zeit nicht erreichen," erzählte sie weiter. „Wir bräuchten jemanden, der sein Aussehen verändern kann."  
„Ich soll an seiner Stelle den Entwurf vorlegen," schlussfolgerte Loki. Lux nickte.  
„Man würde es auf mich zurückführen können."  
„Wir können deinen Verfolgungschip hacken. Dich hin und zurück teleportieren, du wärst keine zwei Stunden abwesend."  
„Die Magierin?"  
„Magik? Nein. Nein, ein anderer Teleporter. Magik darf nichts erfahren."  
„Was würde mit dem Original geschehen?" fragte Loki beiläufig.  
„McCoy würde vorübergehend aus dem Verkehr gezogen."  
Loki lächelte. „Nun verstehe ich, wieso du keine..." Er strich mit dem Handrücken über Lux' Wange, sanft, langsam, „Berührungsängste mir gegenüber hast." Seine Finger schienen wärmer als Lux' Gesicht.  
„Der Plan ist solide," sprach sie schnell weiter. „Das Risiko für dich ist minimal."  
Loki nahm einen Schluck seines Drinks. „Und wieso sollte ich mich darauf einlassen? Meinen Aufenthalt hier riskieren? Meine Rehabilitation?"  
„Zum Einen... Es wäre für eine gute Sache. Der Gesetzesentwurf sieht vor, kommerzielle Gen-Tests zur Feststellung des X-Faktors zu verbieten, Medizinische Behandlungen zum Zwecke der sogenannten Angleichung vor dem Erreichen der Volljährigkeit der Körperverletzung gleichzusetzen, und Verbrechen gegen Mutanten als Verbrechen aus Hass zu befürchtet seinen Stand zu verlieren, sagt, er könne dann bei den kleinen Dingen nichts mehr verändern. Aber die kleinen Dinge sind nichts wert. Wir führen sein abgespecktes Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetz ein, und die Menschen unterwandern es. Das ist zu wenig, zu langsam, es nutzt den Mutanten im Hier und Jetzt nichts. Wir können mehr erreichen. Und wenn es nicht gesetzeskonform geht, dann liegt ein Fehler in der Gesetzgebung vor."  
Lux bemerkte, dass sie in einen Vortrag abschweifte. „Zum Anderen... Zum Anderen... Hast du vielleicht Spaß daran, mal wieder gegen ein Gesetz zu verstoßen?" schlug sie vor. „Und ich wäre dir etwas schuldig."  
„Deine Bereitschaft, das Gesetz zu brechen spricht nicht unbedingt dafür, dass ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen kann," sagte Loki.  
„Ich könnte ein Geständnis verfassen. Sollte ich mein Wort nicht halten, könntest du es den X-Men übergeben."  
„Ich bezweifle, dass sie einen Beweis, der vom Gott der Lügen stammt, als solchen annehmen würden, wenn er gegen einen der ihren spricht."  
Lux überlegte verzweifelt, welche andere Sicherheit sie ihm geben könnte.  
„Ich würde ja vorschlagen, du lässt mich zuerst etwas für dich tun, doch die Sitzung ist bereits am Montag," sagte sie. „Es sei denn, dir fällt auf die Schnelle etwas ein?"  
Loki ließ den Hauch eines Lächelns aufblitzen.  
Er beugte sich herüber zu Lux, die überrascht zurückzuckte. Die Kälte, die ihren Körper durchdrang seit sie in die Nacht hinausgetreten war, wich von ihr. Loki hielt Inne, stellte sicher, dass eine weitere Annäherung für Lux nicht unerwartet kommen würde. Lux' Blick fiel auf Lokis Lippen. Zartes Rosa. Eine kühle Farbe eigentlich, und doch schienen sie ihr einladend. Über die Kurve seiner Oberlippe floss eine Nebelwolke hinweg, brach an Lux' Gesicht, bildete Wirbel um die Haarsträhnen, die es umrahmten.  
„Lux," rief Cap aus der offenen Tür heraus. Sie zog sich flugs von Loki zurück, während er nur desinteressiert den Kopf hob.  
„Komm rein," sagte Cap weiter, „es ist unter 10°F."  
Nur mit einem Blick verabschiedete sie sich von Loki.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Rächer Lux, wobei er Loki misstrauisch beäugte.


	4. Asche zu Asche

In/Affection – 4. Asche zu Asche

Am Morgen noch war alles voller Leben. Die Letzten waren aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt, Schüler, die durch die Gänge liefen, Gelächter, Lärm, ein voll besetzter Speisesaal. Nun, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, lag Stille schwer über dem Anwesen. Ein flüchtiger Blick zweier Schüler an der Haupttreppe war der einzige Empfang, den Lux erhielt. Die älteren X-Men, die McCoy am nächsten gestanden hatten, waren nach Amarillo, Texas, gereist, wo sein Leichnam als unmissverständliche Reaktion auf den radikalen Gesetzesentwurf, den er einige Stunden zuvor vorgelegt hatte, vor das Ratsgebäude geworfen worden war.

In Lux' Zimmer brannte Licht. Sie ließ es nie an - sie schaltete es kaum je ein. Argwöhnisch spähte sie hinein. Entspannt zurückgelehnt in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl saß der einstige Gott des Unheils. In seinen Händen hielt er eines ihrer Bücher. 'Asche' stand über der Ruine eines Anwesens der Antebellum Periode.  
„St. John Allerdyce," las Loki den Namen des Autors ab. „Dein Pseudonym?"  
„Wieso sollte es?"  
„Angesichts der Anzahl der Exemplare in deinem Regal schien es nahe liegend."  
Lux legte ihren Rucksack ab. „Hab das Deckblatt gestaltet. Du darfst übrigens gern in deinem Zimmer weiterlesen."  
Stattdessen legte Loki den Roman beiseite. „Die Sache verlief etwas anders als du gesagt hattest," stellte er fest. „Ich frage mich, ob dein Plan nur misslang oder ob du vor hattest, mich zu hintergehen."  
Das würde länger dauern, erkannte Lux und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes. „Jemand hat eigenmächtig gehandelt," gestand sie.  
„Was du meinst ist: Ihr habt einen Verräter unter euch."  
„Keiner weiß, dass ich dich um Hilfe gebeten hatte," beruhigte sie ihn.  
„Gut. Es wäre lästig, den X-Men erklären zu müssen, wieso ich trotz dessen, dass ich von deiner Mittäterschaft wusste, nichts unternahm." Loki legte eine dramatische Pause ein. „Lästig, wenn auch keineswegs unmöglich."  
„Ich soll für dein Schweigen bezahlen?" erriet Lux.  
Loki lächelte.  
„Meine 'Rehabilitation'," zitierte er, „ein Verbündeter wäre hilfreich."  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du willst _meine_ Hilfe dabei?"  
„Ungeachtet deiner… Freizeitbeschäftigung wirst du hier von allen angenommen. Du wirst wissen, wie auch ich das erreichen kann."  
„Geht es dir nur um den Anschein," fragte Lux daraufhin, „oder um wahre Veränderung?"  
Lokis Stimmung verfinsterte sich. „Du bezweifelst, dass ich mich wandeln kann?" fragte er bitter.  
„Ich muss nur wissen, wobei ich helfen soll."

„Das Hemd ist vielleicht zu viel."  
Der Dreiteiler samt Hemd und Krawatte in einheitlichem Schwarz sah unverschämt gut an Loki aus, doch für eine Bestattung schien es ein wenig over-the-top.  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick und das Hemd wandelte sich in ein weißes.  
Erneut erkannte Loki Missfallen bei Lux, deren Reflexion ihn aus seinem Badezimmerspiegel heraus betrachtete. „Was nun?" fragte er ein wenig gereizt.  
„Versuch's mit schwarzem Hemd und grüner Krawatte."  
Loki wandelte sein Erscheinungsbild erneut.  
Die Reflexion nickte. Es war perfekt. Subtil.  
Loki betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel. „Du darfst gehen. Ich nehme an, du wirst dich auch noch umkleiden wollen."  
 _Du darfst gehen._ Die Worte gingen nicht unbemerkt an Lux vorüber.  
„Ich gehe nicht hin," sagte sie. Nicht wenige der Trauergäste sahen die Schuld bei ihr. Und auch wenn es ihr entgegen ihrer aller Annahme nicht gelungen war, McCoy von der radikaleren Version der Gesetzesvorlage zu überzeugen, so lagen sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen doch richtiger, als sie ahnten. Außerdem wurde sie ohnehin anderweitig gebraucht.  
„Du solltest Ororo und die Anderen nicht zu lange meiden," ermahnte Loki sie. „Andernfalls dürfte es schwierig werden, deinen Teil unserer Abmachung zu erfüllen."  
„Die Abmachung wird nicht lange halten müssen, wenn du das Anwesen als Loki verlässt," gab Lux darauf zurück. „Die Leute da draußen tragen dir New York noch nach."

Die Rettungskräfte waren bereits vor Ort, als Lux eintraf. Zahlreiche Verletzte. Die Feuerwehr sprach von zwei Explosionsherden. Wie die Sprengkörper an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorbei gekommen waren, war noch unklar.  
In der Menge erkannte Lux Peter. Jean. Beide unverletzt. Storm - aufgeschlitzter Arm.  
Stark – blutüberströmter Kopf. Angel - auf einer Trage, aber bei Bewusstsein. Bobby an seiner Seite.  
Lux bahnte sich ihren Weg in das Gebäude. Rauch. Blinkende Beleuchtung. Der Geruch von versengtem Fleisch und Kunststoff.  
Logan – er konnte noch nicht lange da sein. Bei ihm stand ein junger Mann mit kurzem blondem Haar, den Lux auf den zweiten Blick als Loki erkannte.  
Quentin. Mindee und Rogue - beide am Boden kauernd. Am Boden, zwischen verkohlten Plastikstühlen, lag ein regloser Körper. Ein schwarzes Band ums schmale Handgelenk. Blondes Haar, das sich mit Blut tränkte.  
Mindee schaute zu Lux auf. Als könne sie etwas etwas unternehmen. Als könne sie ein Wunder vollbringen.  
Lux wirbelte herum, um nach Loki zu rufen, doch Logan und er standen bereits nur Schritte entfernt.  
„Kannst du etwas tun?" fragte sie Loki.  
„Selbst ich kann den Tod nicht betrügen," antwortete er.  
„Wo ist Magik?" richtete sich Lux in die Runde.  
„Bewusstlos," sagte Quentin. „Sie haben sie schon mitgenommen. Celeste auch."  
Lux tauschte einen kaum merklichen Blick mit Rogue aus und ging davon. Ihr Telefon aus der Jackentasche ziehend verschwand sie in einem Hinterzimmer.  
Als sie kaum eine Minute später wieder erschien, hatte sie eine fremde junge Frau bei sich. Dreadlocks, Schweißerbrille auf dem Kopf, fast noch ein Kind und sichtlich durcheinander.  
„Hilf ihr," befahl Lux, auf Phoebe deutend.  
Unsicher ging die Unbekannte auf den erkaltenden Körper zu.  
„Hi," grüßte Quentin interessiert und versuchte sofort in ihren Geist einzudringen. Einen Moment lang - nur um seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen – wehrte er sich gegen Lux, die seine Psionische Energie sofort auslöschte, und ließ dann von dem Mädchen ab.  
Die Unbekannte kniete sich hin und legte ihre Hände auf Phoebe.  
„Sie ist tot," sagte sie, „tut mir-"  
„Hilf ihr einfach."  
Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich. „Ich heile! Ich kann... Ich kann niemanden wieder auferstehen lassen!"  
„Versuch es."  
Zögerlich wand sie sich wieder Phoebe zu.  
„Du weckst nur falsche Hoffnung, Lux. Lass gut sein." warnte Logan.  
„Es ist erst hoffnungslos, wenn man aufgibt," antwortete Lux ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Die Zeit quälte sich voran. „Es... Es geht nicht," bestätigte die Fremde schließlich Logans Weissagung. „Da... ist nichts."  
Die Optionen begannen Lux auszugehen. „Rogue?" bat sie.  
Ihre Freundin schien Zweifel zu haben, doch streifte sie ihre Handschuhe ab und fasste mit einer Hand die Fremde, während sie die andere auf Phoebes Stirn legte.  
Stark, noch immer geronnenes Blut an der Schläfe, betrat den Raum. „Was treiben die da?" fragte er Logan.  
„Erste Trauerphase," antwortete er, „Verdrängung."  
Es half nichts. Auch Rogues Training und Erfahrung konnten den Heilkräften nicht mehr entlocken. „Es tut mir leid," sagte sie zu Mindee.  
Rogue erhob sich und das fremde Mädchen folgte ihrem Beispiel.  
„Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern," sagte Stark, „aber einige von euch dürfte vielleicht interessieren, dass Cap vermisst wird."


	5. Ausflug

In/Affection – 5. Ausflug

Storm lehnte mit dem Rücken an dem kühlen Korridor, während Lux schweigend den Zugang zu Cerebro anstarrte.  
„Dich trifft keine Schuld," sagte Storm und zog Lux aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Realität. „Hank hätte die Gesetzesvorlage nicht eingereicht, wäre er nicht selbst davon überzeugt gewesen." Sie schritt herüber zu Lux. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe selbst eine Weile gebraucht, um dies einzusehen. Es tut mir leid."  
„Ist okay," sagte Lux, sich ein Lächeln abringend.  
Storm legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Dich trifft keine Schuld," beharrte sie.  
Die Schleuse zum Cerebro-Raum öffnete sich und beendete den Moment.  
„Keine Spur von Rogers," sagte Jean besorgt. Oft bedeutete das, dass die Person nicht mehr am Leben war, doch es war bei weitem nicht die einzige Möglichkeit.  
„Ich versuch's bei Caliban," sagte Lux.  
Jean und Storm tauschten besorgte Blicke aus.  
„Wir wissen nicht, wie Caliban Mutanten aufspürt," überlegte Jean, „es wäre schon möglich, dass er auch andere Meta-Menschen lokalisieren kann."  
„Ich muss es versuchen."  
„Aber nicht allein," sagte Storm.  
„Callisto wird keinen anderen X-Man durchlassen. Wenn überhaupt."  
„Lass Loki mitkommen."  
„Nichts für Ungut," sagte Jean, „aber ich traue ihm noch nicht."  
„Ich traue ihm," entgegnete Storm. „Er wäre nicht hier, wenn ich es nicht täte."

Loki studierte den Motorradhelm in seinen Händen. „Können wir nicht eines der anderen Fahrzeuge nutzen?"  
„Das hier ist sicherer."  
„Tatsächlich?" fragte er skeptisch.  
„Bei einer Explosion kommt man von einem Motorrad viel schneller weg."  
„Passiert das öfter?"  
„Würdest du dich endlich setzen?"

Fast bedauerte Lux, dass ihre Fahrt endete. Lokis fester Griff hatte etwas tröstliches gehabt.  
Es stand keine Wache am Eingang zu den unterirdischen Tunneln. Das Eisengittertor stellte für Lux kein Hindernis dar, es brauchte nur eine kurze Berührung und das Schloss zerfiel in seine Atome.  
Das Licht schwand mehr und mehr, je weiter sie in das Tunnelsystem vordrangen und bald wurde Lokis Schritt langsamer, vorsichtiger.  
„Ich führe dich, okay?" fragte Lux, die ihre Sicht unbewusst weiter ins Infrarote verstellt hatte, und streckte eine Hand aus, griff zaghaft um Lokis Finger.  
Loki korrigierte den Griff und schloss seine Hand um ihre. Wieder spürte Lux eine sanfte Wärme von seinen langen Fingern ausgehen, fragte sich, ob seine Eisriesen-Herkunft ihn der Kälte gegenüber resistenter machte.

„Es war nicht deine Idee, mich hierher mitzunehmen," stellte Loki fest, nachdem sie eine Zeit lang Hand in Hand durch die Dunkelheit geschritten waren.  
„Nein," gab Lux zu.  
„Ich muss sagen, noch sehe ich nicht viel davon, dass du dich an unsere Vereinbarung halten würdest."  
„Ich habe sie nicht vergessen," versprach Lux. „Sobald wir Cap haben... Ich weiß auch nicht, unternehmen wir etwas. Vielleicht mit den Cuckoos?" Die Mädchen konnten sicherlich auch eine Ablenkung gebrauchen.  
„Ihn zu finden könnte durchaus seine Weile brauchen," warf Loki ein. „Und sind nicht ohnehin die 'Mächtigen Avengers' dafür zuständig?"  
„Auf jeden anderen würden die Morlocks nur feindlich reagieren. Ich habe Callisto, ihre Anführerin, vermeintlich mal aus dem Gefängnis auf Rykers Island raus geholt, mich wird sie mit etwas Glück empfangen."  
„'Vermeintlich'," lächelte Loki. „Die X-Men müssen überzeugt davon sein, wenn sie dich zu ihr schicken."  
„Spätestens seit heute."  
„Dennoch lassen sie dich bei ihnen bleiben," sinnierte Loki. „Nur weil sie es nicht beweisen können?"  
„Schätze sie hatten Verständnis dafür," zuckte Lux für Loki unsichtbar mit den Schultern. „Sie sagen ja selbst immer wir seien eine Familie und müssten zusammenhalten."  
Loki schwieg daraufhin. Sein Griff um Lux' Hand ließ nach. Er schien in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren. An einem Ort, der finsterer war als die Dunkelheit, durch die er schritt.  
Lux blieb stehen und brachte damit auch Loki zum Halten, hielt seine Hand fester. Sie wusste, was dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete, sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen.  
„Was siehst du?" fragte Loki in Erwartung einer nahenden Gefahr.  
„Du bist jetzt auch Teil der Familie," versprach ihm Lux im Schutze der Dunkelheit. „Dich würde ich auch retten."  
Loki ließ ihre Hand fallen. „Man muss nur weit genug von ihren Erwartungen abweichen um nicht mehr Teil der Familie zu sein," sagte er voller Bitterkeit, „Callisto haben sie ja auch nicht wieder aufgenommen, nicht wahr?"  
„Was? Nein," Lux' Stimme brach, „Ca- Callisto war nie-"  
Aus der Ferne hallte ein metallenes Geräusch wider. Lux wischte sich die Augen und bemühte sich, das Tunnelsystem zu durchblicken. Vier Wärmesignaturen bewegten sich durch das Labyrinth auf ihren Abschnitt zu. „Sie kommen," sagte Lux, „keinen Widerstand leisten, so lange es nicht sein muss."

„Das ist verdammt noch mal Loki!" schrie eine wilde Rothaarige, aus deren Armen mehrere knochenartige Gebilde hervorstanden. „Habt ihr schon vergessen, was er mit der Stadt angerichtet hat?! Wie viele wir verloren haben?!"  
„Wir unternehmen nichts, bis Callisto hier ist," erwiderte der Mann, der vor den Gefangenen stand und sie mit einem Auge – das andere war von einer Augenklappe verdeckt – beobachtete.  
Es war kaum mehr als eine symbolische Geste, dass sie Loki und Lux auf die Knie gezwungen hatten, die Hände hinter den Köpfen verschränkt. Gegenüber normalen Menschen konnte man sich so vielleicht einen Vorteil verschaffen, einen Gott und eine EM-Mutantin konnte man dadurch höchstens erniedrigen.  
„Zwei Fragen," näherte sich eine Stimme, „was wollt ihr, und wieso sollten wir euch auch nur noch eine Sekunde am Leben lassen?"  
Callisto trat um die Knienden herum und nahm sie in Augenschein.  
„Der Gott des Unheils," sagte sie. „Und ein X-Man. Ich gebe zu, das ist interessant."  
„Du schuldest mir was," sagte Lux ohne Umschweife.  
„Ist das so?"  
„Ich brauche den Aufenthaltsort von zwei Leuten, das ist alles."  
 _Zwei?_ Loki ließ sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken.  
„Sind alle eure Telepathen außer Gefecht?" fragte Callisto verächtlich.  
„Cerebro kann sie nicht lokalisieren."  
„Callisto, komm schon," unterbrach die Rothaarige, „Loki gehört kaltgemacht!"  
„Versucht es," grinste Loki und wandte sich dann zu Lux: „Ich fange an zu glauben, das hier könnte noch Spaß machen."  
„Wir suchen keinen Streit," betonte Lux Callisto gegenüber, Loki ignorierend. „Caliban sagt mir, was ich wissen will und wir sind sofort weg. Und _wir_ beide sind quitt."  
Callisto nahm sich einen Moment der Bedenkzeit. Dann gestikulierte sie, ihr zu folgen.

„Also, was hat es damit auf sich? Die X-Men schließen einen Pakt mit dem Teufel?" fragte Callisto, während sie ihre Besucher durch weitere Tunnel führte.  
„Ich bin inzwischen ein anderer," sagte Loki.  
„Ist das sein Ernst?" fragte Callisto Lux.  
„Er gehört zu uns."  
„Xavier muss wohl jeden retten," spottete Callisto.  
Sie führte sie in einen kleinen Raum, den die nackte, an der Decke hängende, Glühbirne trotz seiner geringen Größe kaum erhellte. Feuchte, abgestandene Luft machte es schwer zu atmen.  
Caliban saß über einen rostigen Metalltisch gebeugt, erhob sich aber freudig lächelnd zur Begrüßung. „Es ist Caliban ein außerordentliches Vergnügen," sagte er und trat nah an Lux heran. Fast glaubte sie, er würde an ihr riechen wollen, und machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, dabei gegen Loki stoßend.  
„Äh… Kannst du auch nicht-Mutanten aufspüren?" fragte sie Caliban.  
Caliban sah zu Callisto. Sie hatte auf der abgenutzten roten Couch Platz genommen und winkte ihm nur zu, er solle weitermachen.  
„Caliban spürt den X-Faktor auf," erklärte er daraufhin bereitwillig. „Wer keinen X-Faktor hat," er hob entschuldigend die Hände, „ist für Caliban unsichtbar."  
„Dann nur einen Aufenthaltsort," sagte Lux, ihre Enttäuschung verbergend. „Mystique."

„Mystique war der Formwandler, dessen Platz ich einnehmen sollte," stellte Loki fest, als sie wieder beim Motorrad waren. Lux nickte nur. Der Mann mit der Augenklappe hatte sie eskortiert und brachte nun ein neues Schloss am Tor an.  
„Was nun?" fragte Loki.  
Lux warf einen Blick auf ihr Telefon. Keine neuen Nachrichten, Logans Spurensuche auf altmodische Art hatte also ebenfalls noch nichts ergeben.  
„Wir könnten versuchen, deinen Verräter zu enttarnen," schlug Loki vor.  
„Sind längst dabei," sagte Lux, weit weniger enthusiastisch, als Loki es war. „Außerdem hast du einen Tracker."  
„Lass uns… meinem _Bruder_ einen Besuch abstatten," lautete Lokis nächster Vorschlag. Er war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit, seine erste Mission seit so langer Zeit zu beenden. „Seine Freunde könnten in der Zwischenzeit Neues in Erfahrung gebracht haben," köderte er.  
Lux setzte an etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich jedoch wieder. Eine Idee formierte sich.


End file.
